1. Field
Embodiments relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and more particularly, to a method of correcting an overlay value between two different layers and a semiconductor device manufacturing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An overlay measuring process may be used to detect a distortion degree between a lower pattern and an upper pattern formed on a substrate. The overlay measuring process may be performed at a plurality of positions on the substrate. Thus, a plurality of overlay measurement values can be obtained on a single substrate. The plurality of overlay measurement values may be different from each other.
Methods of correcting an overlay; however, may exhibit a disadvantage in that reliability of the overlay measuring process is deteriorated based on a lack of improvement in the uniformity of the several overlay measurement values.